Daring Tales of Yore
by Onora
Summary: Elsa's boring day is about to be get a bit more exciting. AU story with the sisters as teenagers. Snow sister moment. One Shot - Complete.


 ***Author's Note – I don't usually write AU stories, but this one kept rattling around in my head.**

 **The accident happened and Grand Pabbie healed Anna without removing her memories. He helped Elsa remove the magic, which removed the stripe from her hair. The King decided to keep Elsa's magic secret from the people. The sisters are not separated and the gates were not closed. Shortly after her 13 birthday Elsa moved into her own bedroom, but the sisters continued to had regular sleepovers.**

 **Elsa – 16**

 **Anna – 13**

Numbers whirled around in Elsa's head as she strolled toward her bedroom. The council meeting had run longer than expected. Hours of shipping and trade reports from boring old men had left her with a stiff neck. But if their reports were correct Arendelle would have a good year.

She was so engrossed in thought it took a moment for her to realize something had moved from the shadows into her path.

"Halt!"

She pulled up short, narrowly avoiding the sword tip leveled at her chest. Teal eyes fixed her with a steady gaze from behind a dark mask. Elsa arched a delicate eyebrow to hide a smile. "Step aside, troll. You're blocking my path."

"I'm no troll." The masked figure straightened to her full height, though she still had to look up to meet Elsa's gaze. "I am the Dread Pirate Anna, Terror of the Seven Seas." The sword remained leveled at Elsa, its blunt tip brushed against her open jacket. "This is my road and none shall pass!"

Elsa stood tall, looking down on her sister. "Do you know who I am, pirate?" Pale hands reached up to unfasten her tightly wrapped bun of blond hair.

"Should I?"

With the pins pulled loose, Elsa let her braid fall free. With a sweep of one hand, it draped over her shoulder to cover her heart. She pushed back her bangs. "I am Elsa, Snow Queen of the North Mountain, and I travel where I please."

Freckled cheeks spread into a wide smile. "Turn back now, Snow Queen, or face my wrath!"

"Tis my wrath ye shall fear, pirate!" Blue magic flashed in her hand, forming a sword. It was as dull and blunt as the practice one Anna held. She swung the sword in a high arc, bringing it down toward her sister's head.

With ease Anna raised her sword deflecting the attack. Laughing she countered with a wide swing at Elsa's torso. The blond blocked it, and with the first volley dealt the battle was on. They exchanged blows working their way up and down the hallway. When one would gain the advantage the other would counter pushing her back.

Laughter echoed in the hallway with the clatter of metal against ice. The sisters exchanged nearly as many boasts and threats as they did blows.

With her extra height and reach Elsa was gaining the advantage. What Anna lacked in size she made up for in daring tactics. She charged locking blades as she tried to duck under Elsa's guard. Wise to her sister's attack Elsa created a small patch of ice beneath them, with a push, she sent Anna sliding away.

"No fair using magic, Elsa! You promised." Arms flailing Anna struggled to keep her balance.

Unable to hold her stance Elsa doubled over with laughter. "I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face."

Anger gave way to inspiration as Anna spied an opening. She charged toward Elsa, hit the ice and glided pass the older girl, ducking under the slender arm that tried to reach for her. As she passed she smacked the flat of her blade against her sister's backside.

Elsa yelped, reaching back to rub the bruised buttock. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that."

Before Anna could take a stance, Elsa was upon her. Unable to match Elsa's speed Anna found herself driven back down the hallway toward the staircase. She glanced back to get her bearing. It was the opening Elsa needed. She hooked her sister's blade and with a twist sent the sword flying from Anna's hand. The weapon sailed several feet to land on the floor behind Anna.

With her opponent defenseless, Elsa leveled the ice sword at her. "Yield pirate and face your destiny."

"Never!" Anna squealed as she turned tail and ran toward the stairs, Elsa on her heels. At the stairs she leapt onto the banister.

"Anna, don't." Elsa slid to a stop, reaching for the girl, only to catch empty air.

Hooking the support post with one hand, Anna swung up and over the railing to land back on the floor. Her sword lay between her and Elsa.

"You are going to fall and break your neck one day." There was a nervous catch in Elsa's laughter.

"No, I won't. Besides, you'll catch me." Anna tucked into a roll, snatching up the sword. She came to her feet ready to fight, only to find her sister running toward the bedroom door. "Hey, wait! Halt!"

Elsa slid to a stop before her door, bringing the sword up into an enguard position, "I claim this passage in the name of the Snow Queen!"

"No, it's mine!" She moved to attack. Elsa lowered her sword stepping back. At first Anna thought her sister was trying to draw her in.

"Mother." Elsa's sword vanished in a puff of snowflakes.

It took a moment for Anna's brain to catch up to what was happening. She stumbled forward nearly striking Elsa with her blade. Elsa caught her shoulder, pushing her back upright. She pulled off the mask, hiding it and the sword behind her back as she turned to face their mother.

Idunn was approaching at a steady pace, looking every bit the Queen she was. Following two steps behind was Gerda.

Anna backed up several steps bumping into her sister, who wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. She wasn't sure if Elsa was holding her for support or as a shield.

"Mama." Anna smiled. She reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, forgetting she held the mask. She quickly put it behind her back.

"Girls." Idunn stood before them, hands folded against her skirt. "What have I told you about sword fighting in the hallways?"

"I'm sorry, Mother." Elsa's gaze dropped.

"Sorry, mama." Anna mumbled. "But Elsa's been trapped in boring meetings all morning. I just wanted to cheer her up." She felt Elsa pull her closer, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

Idunn's face softened into a warm smile as she cupped her youngest daughter's cheek. "I know, sunflower. But I don't wish to have to replace the wallpaper, again." She leaned in and kissed Anna's forehead, then reached pass her to place one on Elsa's forehead. The girls giggled at the show of affection. Idunn stepped back and held out a hand.

Anna begrudgingly handed over her sword.

As she held it in both hands, she frowned. "This sword seems light."

Anna shrugged. "I needed the speed. Elsa's ice sword is light."

"You both should be using heavier swords for practice. Remember, it will help with speed when using a real blade.

"Yes, ma'am." They answered in unison.

"Since your father is tied up for the rest of the day and both of you are free for the afternoon, I thought we could go riding after lunch?"

"Really?" Anna leapt forward.

"Yes." She handed the sword off to Gerda. "Would you please see to it this is returned to the training field? And we'll take our lunch in the garden."

"Yes, ma'am." The handmaiden replied.

"When we return from our ride you can supervise Anna as she polishes the scuff marks off the banister."

"Wait what?" Anna looked between the women. "What scuff marks?"

"The ones your shoes made when you jumped on the banister, after I told you not too." Idunn pointed to her daughter's feet as she spoke.

"But, I…" Wilting under her mother's gaze, Anna ducked her head and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

A slender hand came to rest on Anna's shoulder. "Mother, I should help her. We both are at fault."

"Yes, you were." Idunn straightened, folding her hands against her skirt. "But _you_ have a stable to muck out. Or have you forgotten about your punishment for the snow ball incident in the kitchen yesterday?"

Blush crept up Elsa's cheeks. "No, ma'am, I haven't forgotten."

"Good. Gerda would you please let Kai know we'll be going out for a ride after lunch?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'll see to it the horses are made ready." She bowed and hurried away with the Queen's thanks.

"Can I take, Kjekk?"

"No." Idunn and Elsa answered in unison.

"Why not?" Anna's lower lip rolled out.

"He's not ready, Anna." Idunn brushed bangs out of the girl's face. "He's already thrown you twice this month."

"It's not his fault. The ducklings startled him." To avoid her mother's gaze, Anna found a sudden interest in a spot on the floor.

"And you ended up in the fjord." Elsa gave a gentle tug on a copper colored pigtail, causing her sister to swat at her hand. "He's going to hurt you."

"No, he won't." Anna's jaw tightened as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's my horse."

Idunn slipped an arm through Anna's leaning into her youngest. "Yes, he is. But he needs more training. Today you'll use Bork."

"He's no fun. He'll only go if Vor leads him."

"Then I know you'll always be behind me." Elsa poked her in the ribs, as she slipped an arm through her mother's arm. The girl jumped, giggling.

"Stop it, Elsa. You stinker."

"Goof."

"Alright, girls, that's enough." Idunn gently scolded. "Elsa, how was the meeting?"

"Long, boring, somewhat productive."

"So business as usual?"

Light laughter shook the girl. "Yes, ma'am."

"Anna, how did you do on your geography test?"

"I passed."

"Good, but how well did you pass?"

Unable to face her mother's gaze, Anna brushed an imagined strand of stray hair behind her ear. "Tudor suggested I not take any trips without a good map and a guide to read it."

Elsa snorted. She straightened when her mother fixed her with an arched eyebrow. "Sorry."

Idunn turned her attention to her youngest. "Well, sunflower, we'll have to work on that."

"Yes, mama."

"But for now, lunch is waiting."

The girls laughed and shared little things from their day as they walked arm in arm with Idunn. She smiled at each, listening to their tales, nodding and laughing as they spoke. Her arms slipping around her girls to hold them close.

Their laughter echoed through the halls.


End file.
